


Ego

by Durkheim



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Self-cest, mention Momoki/Narihisago
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkheim/pseuds/Durkheim
Summary: Sakaido não sabia reagir as investidas do seu veterano de curso: Narihisago.Após conversar com sua melhor amiga, Kaeru, e partindo da curiosidade ele decide ir atrás dele numa festa.
Relationships: Narihisago Akihito/Sakaido
Kudos: 1





	1. Id

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é ponto da minha vida que não sei mais o que estou fazendo.  
> Depois de postar My King eu fiquei treinando minha escrita para essas cenas. Não sei se melhorei, espero que sim.

Em sua mente corria um singelo pensamento: **_"Puta merda! O que estou fazendo?"_** Enquanto dedilhava sua entrada e acariciava o próprio membro. Estava na cama sendo observado por Narihisago a sua frente com uma falsa expressão entediada. Sakaido tentava manter uma feição neutra e era bastante silencioso, mesmo que alguns gemidos escapulissem de seus lábios.

Ele pretendia focar-se apenas em seus dedos entrando mais fundo dentro si e na sua mão percorrendo seu pênis espalhando o pré-gozo e aliciando seus testículos. As íris esverdeadas estavam cerradas encarando o peitoral desnudo do veterano, ele decide se render ao auto prazer e fecha seus olhos. Lentamente afastando mais suas pernas, facilitando a visão do mais velho que demonstrava mais interesse no olhar.

A movimentação na cama desperta o mais novo e o mesmo dirige o olhar nublado para o de cabelo rosado que vinha morosamente até si com a posição de um predador e ele de sua presa: 

— Você parece se divertir bastante, por que não faz isso para mim também? — Ele revela o grosso volume em sua calça jeans preta e aquilo fez Sakaido engolir seco.

Não sabia o que dizer. Então apenas acenou em concordância e eles se acomodaram em outra posição. Akihito sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama e as pernas afastadas enquanto Sakaido quase deitou-se para chupá-lo. O ruivo abriu o zíper em silêncio e tirou a veste dele o deixando apenas com uma cueca box escuro que já encontrava-se úmida. Ele era até que grande em comparação a si. Ele puxa a barra da sua cueca desejoso e expõe o membro duro e pingando que fez Akihito sorrir de canto pela sua empolgação.

Apesar da euforia, estava muito nervoso por ser a primeira vez que faria aquilo. Bom, ele já leu algumas coisas sobre como fazer bem. _Então eu finalmente colocarei em prática._ Ele agarrou a base descendo e subindo com suas mãos ele concedia uma bela punheta para o veterano, mas não deixando apenas por isso. Estava tão contente e logo começou a lamber a ponta do seu membro passando a língua pela fenda sentindo o pré-gozo. Abaixou uma das mãos até suas bolas e enfim enfiou aquele grosso pau na sua boca, o que quase acabou o engasgando.

Sentiu a mão calejada de Narihisago afagar seu cabelo em sinal para que não tivesse pressa. Ele compreendeu e afastou-se um pouco para que vagarosamente iniciasse os movimentos de vai e vem novamente, tendo cuidado com os dentes. Serpenteava toda sua extensão com a língua, lubrificando-o bem enquanto o sentia atingir até o fundo da sua garganta.

A mão que antes afagava-o agora puxava alguns fios um bocado mais agressivo enquanto deixava chiados escaparem dele. Aquele som agradava bastante ao mais novo. Seguia mamando-o até o mesmo gemer mais alto para que ele parasse e mesmo com o aviso decidiu seguir com os movimentos até que ele finalmente regozija em sua boca. O que fez Sakaido engasgar-se e assim afasta-se sentindo algumas lágrimas no canto dos olhos, empenhando-se para engolir o fluído que tinha um gosto amargo. Narihisago aproximou dele e gentilmente abriu sua boca: 

— Você fez bem. — Proferiu ofegante, enfiando dois dedos em 'V' na sua cavidade bucal sentindo a textura da saliva misturada com o pouco da porra que restara. 

Aquele gesto era tão erótico e fez com que o ruivo surpreende-se consigo mesmo por ficar mais duro ainda. Num ato inesperado, Narihisago junta os seus lábios e envolve suas línguas em um contato feroz e necessitado. Sakaido cora, porém, inebriava-se com a sensação das suas bocas em atrito. Nem percebeu quando o rosado o deitou na cama e ficou por cima de si. Só deu-se conta no momento em que se separaram pela falta de ar e notou a sombra que ele fazia por cima de si:

— É a sua primeira vez? — Questionou ao mais novo. Sakaido quase não consegue responder ao gemer surpreso por ele ter enfiado os dedos de súbito dentro de si.

Arfa profundamente e balança a cabeça sem palavras enquanto experienciava dos dedos grossos de seu veterano deslocando-se em seu íntimo sem piedade fazendo movimentos de tesoura também. Era tão diferente de quando eram os seus dedos que são mais finos e adamados. Narihisago deixou um selinho em seus lábios para logo descer com sua boca para o seu pescoço, onde cedia beijos, chupões e mordidas. Ele malinava seu pescoço fazendo-o ficar marcado. Aquela atitude dominante agressiva parecia dizer que queria marcá-lo como propriedade ou ele apenas gostava de lhe causar dor. _Ou pode ser os dois._ Mesmo submerso em prazer, seu cérebro nunca parava de raciocinar e entregar palpites certeiros. Ele chupa seus mamilos com vigor e aquilo faz Sakaido gemer mais alto, ainda mais quando ele mordiscava-os e depois lambia como se zelasse para não maltratá-los demais.

Ele já estava bastante vermelho e ofegante. Pena que ele não poderia ver o quão bonito ficava com aquele semblante, na opinião de Akihito. Todos os estímulos são interrompidos, o que faz com que Sakaido solte um gemido frustrado. Ele levanta o olhar vendo o mais velho de joelhos a sua frente colocando uma camisinha em seu próprio membro. O ruivo suspira um pouco ansioso e quando o rosado se aproxima segurando suas coxas - que não eram fartas pelo fato dele ser franzino - ele o afasta para envolvê-lo pela cintura e puxando para perto de si, sentindo o membro dele roçar em sua entrada. Sakaido desvia o olhar bastante corado e sente uma gota de suor escorrer pela sua testa em um belo sinal de nervosismo. O jovem considerava cobrir sua cara com algum dos travesseiros que havia ali: 

— Eu não vou te machucar, mas precisa avisar se estiver doendo muito. — Impele o mais velho constatando seu nervosismo.

— Eu quero muito fazer isso. Então você pode entrar em mim quando quiser. — A confissão vem em um timbre tenaz. O que fez o de olhos verdes quase acinzentados sorrir.

— Claro. Não contenha seus gemidos dessa vez.

Um uivo acentuado sai de si durante o ato em que Narihisago o penetra. Ele não ia lento, queria entrar logo para que esperasse ele se acostumar com o pênis em seu interior. Sakaido abraça o seu pescoço e liberta suspiros apaixonados, esfregando-se nele. Akihito esperava um sinal para poder se mover e quase se sobressai quando o mais novo lhe deixa um beijo tão doce na bochecha. Ele o encara e vê o olhar cerrado e o semblante delicado do mesmo, sem saber exatamente como reagir ao ser preso naquele encanto:

 **— Me fode. —** Ele pede com um pequeno sorriso. _Tão belo._

Seu quadril finalmente começou a se mover. Ele queria ir com toda a força e velocidade no interior quente dele que o apertava como se quisesse sugá-lo, mas se controlou inicialmente com investidas lentas, porém, profundas. Os gemidos que o mais novo fazia eram a mais bela sinfonia que Akihito poderia ouvir. 

Sakaido sentindo aquele grosso membro que fazia ele ter espasmos prazerosos gemia cada vez mais alto quando ele ia mais fundo dentro de si. Ele apenas implora para que Narihisago fosse mais rápido, o que foi contentemente acatado por ele que o virou de lado e levantou uma das pernas até o ombro e focou-se em ir com velocidade e potência.

A sensação de ter aquele pau arrebentando consigo fazia Sakaido gemer e babar como se estivesse no cio. As feições de prazer que sempre mudavam eram a melhor parte, no ponto de vista do mais velho. Até mesmo melhor do que a sensação de estar sendo engolido pelo mais novo. Este que liberou um rugido de prazer ao sentir ele acertar com tudo em seu ponto especial. A forma como virou o rosto inconscientemente para tentar abafar o barulho que fazia fez com que Narihisago passasse a se concentrar somente naquele ponto. Passando a escutar aquele doce som que reverberava por todo aquele quarto.

O mais velho se retirou dele, entretanto, antes que Sakaido pudesse reclamar da falta dele, o pôs sentado em seu colo e atravessando-o novamente. O jovem arqueou a coluna e gemeu rouco com aquilo. Eles continuavam de frente para o outro, mas com as faces mais próximas, podendo até mesmo sentir o hálito um do outro. O de cabelo rosa uni seus lábios num beijo impulsivo e inflamado. O ósculo era apaixonante e as línguas se cruzavam em busca do sabor uma da outra. Aquilo apenas alimentava a volúpia de Sakaido que não parava de quicar em seu pau. A carícia tinha cessado, mas Narihisago puxou de leve seu beiço com os dentes e mordeu, fazendo com que saísse sangue e manchasse os lábios de Sakaido. Ele suga do líquido rubro com prazer sentindo o gosto do ferro. _Ele realmente é sádico._ Esse pensamento correu mesmo estando inebriado de luxúria:

— N-Nari... Narihisago, eu vou... — Ele conseguiu dizer mesmo entre gemidos.

— Eu também... — Ele sorri e sente quando o mais novo finalmente libera todo seu prazer em jatos que sujaram os dois. Seu interior se contrai apertando-o ainda mais e aquela sensação o faz gozar novamente, dessa vez em seu interior preenchendo a camisinha.

Os dois caem suados, ofegantes e exauridos na cama ao lado um do outro enquanto inspiravam fortemente em busca de ar. Sakaido sentia-se maravilhado de ter gozado sem nenhum toque, apenas sendo penetrado por Akihito. Ele vira sua cabeça em direção dele, vendo o quão ofegante o mais velho estava e pensando se poderia repetir de novo aquela sensação:

— O que foi? Você quer mais? — Ele sorri de lado quando o jovem cora e desvia o olhar. Ele se levanta para jogar a camisinha e quando volta ele senta em seu ventre, roçando com suas nádegas no pênis de Sakaido que fica surpreso. — Você pode. Só que dessa vez, quero que **me faça gritar de prazer.**


	2. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez isso tenha soado um pouco kink? não sei  
> Uma menção a Momoki x Narihisago mas não é traição porque eles não tão exatamente namorando apesar de haver sentimentos recíprocos.  
> Esse capítulo não foi revisado, perdoem qualquer erro.

_Caralho, eu não sei o que fazer._ Foi seu primeiro pensamento. _No que estou pensando? É claro que sei!_ A sua expressão surpresa transforma-se em uma convicta com o olhar enérgico misturado com luxúria. Narihisago interessou-se por aquilo:

— Já está cansado? Seu amiguinho aqui não parece tanto. — Indaga o mais velho sem parar de esfregar a própria entrada no membro novamente endurecido de Sakaido que deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Ele levanta tronco e apoia-se com um dos braços na cama e o outro para na cintura do de cabelo róseo que não demonstrava, mas estava ansioso para saber que curso de ações ele tomaria.

**— Você quer que eu te foda?**

O veterano tem seus olhos arregalados parcialmente com aquilo, mas logo volta para sua expressão neutra para infelicidade do mais novo que esperava tirar mais semblantes do mesmo. Ele entrega um sorriso de canto e aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dele:

 **— Me faça implorar. —** Ele ordena sarcástico.

Voltaram a se encarar, dessa vez, Narihisago permanecendo com o sorriso ladino e Sakaido que estava com uma expressão séria, mas com os olhos comprimidos ao ser desafiado. Era verdade que era um virgem até a pouco, mas ele tinha confiança que poderia muito bem satisfazer o mais velho também. Seus narizes encostaram-se com a maior aproximação deles e o seus lábios ocasionalmente se uniram num ósculo passional por ação de Sakaido. Eles aproveitavam do sentimento fechando os olhos e sem usar demais as línguas, apenas focando-se na fricção da boca um do outro e quando sem ar eles voltavam logo em seguida. O mais novo apertava a cintura dele e por vezes circulava com a ponta de seus dedos, como um carinho. Envolvido por aquele beijo, Narihisago nem notou quando as carícias lentamente desciam até sentir ele agarrar ferozmente um dos lados da sua bunda, estapeando-o com força em seguida.

Ele gemeu surpreso em meio ao beijo, abrindo os olhos, ele viu um brilho fascinante nas íris do mais novo que parecia tentar devorá-lo só com o olhar. _Ele é bem versátil, isso é bom:_

— Acho que você deveria me retribuir pelo boquete. — O mais novo usa um tom sugestivo assim como ele, aquilo apenas faz ele murmurar um _sim_ e eles mudam de posição outra vez. Dessa vez, em um 69 onde Narihisago ficou por cima e já agarrava o membro do outro ansioso.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo quando o ruivo lambeu com deleite toda sua extensão, contudo, ele não continuou, o que o frustrou um pouco, mas decidiu ignorar e dedicou-se a desfrutar do membro dele. Era mais fino, em comparação ao seu, mas tinha quase o mesmo tamanho praticamente. Começou com pequenos toques de sua boca, distribuídos até chegar em seu escroto, onde ele sugou com dedicação. Divertiu-se ao lamber rapidamente a entrada dele e notar que se arrepiou com aquilo. Akihito estava prestes a percorrer com a língua todo seu tamanho, mas um suspiro escapa de si ao sentir o mais novo penetrá-lo com os dedos. Um pouco enrubescido, ele direciona o olhar para trás, não conseguido ver com clareza o outro brincar com os dedos dentro de si. Ele deixa outro suspirar escapar quando ele foi mais fundo. _Ele está empolgado._

Para se distrair, ele abocanha de uma vez o pau do mais novo, sentindo ele bater no fundo da sua garganta, no entanto, aquilo não o incomodou por já estar acostumado. Conduzia o membro para dentro e fora da sua boca, fazendo um sensual barulho de sucção. O pau em sua boca impediu o gemido que soltou de repercutir pelo cômodo quando o mais novo não apenas com seus dedos atingiu seu ponto de prazer, mas passou a lubrificar sua entrada com a língua.

Queria focar-se no que estava a fazer, mas era tão prazeroso que apenas retirou o membro de Sakaido da boca e deixou seus gemidos se libertarem. Era tão delicioso a sensação da língua morna do mais novo penetrando-o e seus dedos que não paravam de acertá-lo naquele ponto. Sakaido direcionou sua outra mão para o seu membro e iniciou com os movimentos, o estimulando mais ainda. _Se permanecer assim, eu vou gozar._ Aquela observação percorreu ligeira por si:

— J-Já está bom. Se continuar eu vou... — Ele informa, dando leves tapinhas em sua perna. O ruivo o obedece e sai debaixo dele.

Narihisago fica de bruços na cama arfando contra os lençóis cinzas. Apesar do pedido, estava necessitado pelo seu interior agora carente. Queria sentir-se preenchido novamente de alguma forma. Sakaido agarrou seu quadril e o levantou, arrumando-o para que ficasse de quatro. Ele apenas deixou que o ruivo fizesse o que queria. Escutou o som do pacote de camisinha se desfazendo e mais ainda, sentiu ele roçando seu membro contra a sua entrada, no entanto, não parecia ter a intenção de invadi-la. Ele estava com um dos lados da face virada para encará-lo, notando que mesmo em momentos como aquele o mais novo sempre parecia ter uma expressão de seriedade:

— Você me quer dentro de ti? — Ele queria dizer que sim, mas estava mais curioso para as ações de Sakaido.

Ele se surpreende quando o mesmo estapeia uma das suas nádegas, fazendo a si gemer atordoado e arregalar seus olhos. Aquilo provavelmente ficaria marcado num vermelho com o formato de sua mão. Essa ideia apenas pareceu gerar mais prazer para o mais velho:

— Sequer me responde. Mas mesmo se você implorar, você não merece pelo seu serviço mal feito. — Reclamou referindo-se aos atos anteriores. — Preferiu ficar gemendo como uma vadia. — E outra vez o acerta com um tapa, dessa vez em outra banda.

Gemeu novamente com a atitude do mesmo. Ele não confessaria, mas adorou a forma como o mesmo o chamou:

— Huh...

— O que?

— Me fode. — Ele pede num suspiro carente com o rosto rubro e pau já pingando pré-gozo. E outro tapa foi escutado junto com um gemido.

— Eu _já_ disse, mesmo se você implorar, você não merece. — Ele responde num tom ríspido. _Tão sexy._ Akihito queria, não, ele precisava ser fodido por ele.

— Então, o que me faria ser merecedor? — Ele questiona, sentindo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo pelo fato de Sakaido não parar de se esfregar contra a sua entrada.

— ... — Narihisago percebe que ele realmente estava pensando naquilo, pelo fato dele ter parado de se mover. Sakaido solta uma baforada de ar como se tentasse conter uma risada e ele lhe direciona com um sorriso para ele. — Me chame de **mestre**.

Sakaido não notou nenhuma grande mudança no semblante de Akihito. O mesmo apenas virou o rosto para frente, impossibilitando eles de se encararem.

O mais velho agora pensava em seu namorado, Momoki e em como o mesmo tinha o acostumado mal ao ser sempre tão romântico e carinhoso consigo. Ele ri de canto. Provavelmente ele ficaria preocupado consigo agora.

Se levantando, mas ainda de costas, ele para sentado no colo de Sakaido que estava atônito com a ação dele e o segura pela cintura para firmá-lo. O rosado estava basicamente se apoiando nele e com a cabeça em sua ombro, dando perfeitamente para que visse seu semblante risonho. O membro de Sakaido estava sendo coberto unicamente por ele, que não parava de se esfregar como se estivesse no cio. Akihito o encara diretamente com um sorriso perceptível, mas também era possível ver suas bochechas coradas e o olhar cerrado repleto de luxúria:

**— Por favor, foda sua vadia, mestre.**

Ele estava realmente estupefato, porque ele sugeriu aquilo em brincadeira, mas não poderia negar que ouvir aquilo saindo dos lábios do veterano naquele tom o fizera sentir arrepios. Ele sabia mexer consigo.

Sakaido o agarrou pelo queixo e o beijo ferozmente num ósculo lascivo, trocavam carícias com as línguas que pareciam uma verdadeira batalha. Ele se separaram por falta de ar, mas continuaram conectados por um pequeno filete de saliva que se desfez:

— Você _realmente_ acha que isso é suficiente? — Interpela altivo.

 _— Acho._ Se quiser, você pode me punir pela minha prepotência agora me fodendo com toda força. — Após aquela incitação, ele o joga na cama o pondo de quatro e penetrando de uma vez fazendo o mesmo gemer alto.

Narihisago sente lágrimas brotarem no canto dos olhos pela dor que fora ser invadido subitamente. A ardência era muita, mas que andava ao lado do prazer. Uma pequena risada escapou de si. _Momoki, eu preciso te apresentar esse garoto._ Oh, fora tão incrível o cenário que imaginou sendo fodido pelos dois que um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios.

Infelizmente, ou não, ele não teve tempo para pensar mais ao ser acertado com toda força por Sakaido. E ele não parava! Ele ia profundamente dentro de si sem parar, os movimentos sendo seguidos dos barulhos da carne se encontrando e dos seus gemidos cheios de prazer. Mesmo sendo preparado anteriormente, sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer e algo que ele não pode ver era o olhar de preocupação que surgiu no mais novo. Esticou uma de suas mãos até tocar em outra de Sakaido que segurava seu quadril:

— Mais forte! Por favor, mestre! — A preocupação que o ruivo sentia se dissipou em boa parte e atendendo ao pedido de Narihisago, ele ia com mais pressa e rigidez.

Naquele ponto, o rosado já revirava os olhos de prazer quase vendo estrelas. Jogado no cama, apenas aproveitando do pau de Sakaido que não parava de arrebentá-lo, seus gemidos inundavam aquele quarto. Sua voz saiu uma oitava mais alta quando ele sentiu o mais novo o acertar com todo poder em sua próstata. E depois disso, insistiu em acertá-lo naquele ponto. Quase uma tortura prazerosa. Seus dedos agarravam o lençol da cama, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo aguentar todas aquelas doses de prazer e júbilo:

— E-Eu vou gozar... — Aquele aviso escorreu de si assim como baba que vazava pelo canto da sua boca. O outro agarrou sua glande e a apertou com força.

— E quem disse que você tem permissão para isso? — Aquele tom sádico não combinava nenhum pouco com sua aparência gentil e jovial, mas ele não podia negar que aquilo apenas o excitou mais.

— Por favor, mestre, me deixe gozar! — O outro se retirou de dentro dele e o virou na cama fazendo ficar deitado e de frente para o ruivo. Ele o penetrou novamente sem piedade e continuava a apertar sua glande. Um gemido mais estridente soou de si.

**— Você só vai gozar quando eu deixar.**

E ele continuou a fodê-lo selvagemente sem aparentar importar-se com sua dor de ter o orgasmo negado. Era tão intenso e frenético o ritmo que tudo o que Narihisago poderia fazer era gemer feito uma puta e revirar os olhos de prazer. Sakaido estava adorando a expressão que o mais velho possuía e desfrutava do prazer de ser engolido por ele. Seu interior era tão quente, macio e molhado que fazia ele gemer igualmente.

Sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo, logo aproximou suas faces e uniu-se a ele num beijo necessitado e apaixonado, passando a masturbá-lo para chegar ao clímax consigo. Os dois alcançaram o ápice juntos com Narihisago sujando os dois de porra e Sakaido preenchendo a camisinha. O mais novo deitou-se ao lado dele extremamente ofegante e ainda sentindo espasmos por todo o corpo.

Quando estava prestes a tirar a proteção do seu membro, viu manchas de sangue no plástico e aquilo o incomodou bastante:

 **—** Você está bem? **—** Ele indaga sem olhar para Narihisago, levantando-se em seguida para jogar aquilo no lixo.

 **—** Hm? Ah, isso... **—** Ele afastou um pouco o braço que cobria os olhos e direcionou a visão para a sua entrada. **—** Está tudo bem. É passo algum remédio mais tarde, como sempre.

Queria seriamente indagá-lo sobre a frequência que aquilo acontecia, mas talvez o pós-sexo não fosse a melhor ocasião para querer se intrometer mais ainda em sua vida pessoal. Ele volta a deitar ao seu lado novamente, dessa vez olhando diretamente para a figura cansada e suada do seu veterano:

 **—** Isso pode soar um pouco estúpido, mas... **—** Notou o outro olhar de canto para si. **—** Teria como passarmos mais tempos juntos?

Não soube como sentiu-se ao ver a expressão do outro ficar rapidamente pasma com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta. Ele desviou o olhar de si, parecendo sério:

 **—** Não é estúpido. **—** Narihisago sorri, aquele garoto lembrava a si. Ele volta a encará-lo com um sorriso dessa vez.

Sakaido retribui aquele sorriso e os dois acabam pegando no sono sem nem notar.


End file.
